<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plowing Through the Tunnel by mthmnsgrlfrnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869630">Plowing Through the Tunnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthmnsgrlfrnd/pseuds/mthmnsgrlfrnd'>mthmnsgrlfrnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thomas the Tank Engine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Lemon, M/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthmnsgrlfrnd/pseuds/mthmnsgrlfrnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a confusing dream about Thomas, but it appears to be not that far off of reality...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas/James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plowing Through the Tunnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello and welcome to me ruining your childhood, enjoy. lemme know if you want more :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a busy day for James. He was woken up early, because he was needed to help move some cargo for The Fat Controller. James vaguely remembered one of the assistants mentioning that he was delivering these materials so early because of a party that was happening, but the assistant’s words were interrupted by James racing thoughts.</p><p>Something strange had occurred to him, something he would rather not think about. It was a dream, and though it was confusing, it was also...strangely pleasurable. That was the most confusing part of it. The fact that James didn’t completely hate everything that had happened in it.</p><p>He tried his best to concentrate on the task at hand, which usually wasn’t much of a problem for him because he was frankly perfect at every task he was given. That was probably why he was chosen for this important task over any of the others. James smirked. He couldn’t wait to get back to the station to brag to Thomas about it-</p><p>There. Again. James had thought about Thomas again, and that brought back memories of what had happened in his dream, because the blue locomotive had played quite an important part in it.</p><p>James winced and shook his head to get the thought out. It wasn’t weird that James was thinking about Thomas. They were rivals, and they made fun of each other a lot, so he figured it was only natural for Thomas to cross his mind often. He dreamt about the Steam Team a lot, even if it was only Thomas that starred in the steamy ones...</p><p>“Hey, James!” Percy exclaimed, making James release a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry Percy. My mind was...somewhere else.”</p><p>“OWO, what’s this?? James is not so perfect after all, is he now?”</p><p>James shot Percy the ugliest glare, making the younger train stiffen up and clear his throat.</p><p>“Well, we’re leaving back for the station soon, if you weren’t listening earlier.”<br/>
______</p><p>Thomas had gotten to sleep in that day, as it appeared that is arch-rival James had taken up the job that had been assigned to him. Though Thomas was usually quite a jovial locomotive, this particular instance had him quite peeved. What was so great about James? There was nothing he could do that Thomas couldn’t.</p><p>Well, there was one thing he could probably do better, Thomas imagined. But it was too early to think about that kind of thing.</p><p>It was 10:00 am when Thomas finally woke up from his deep slumber and chugged lazily out of the station. It was a chilly day, despite it being sunny, so it had taken quite an effort on his part to wake up and roll out of his cozy and warm spot.</p><p>“Hey Gordon,” Thomas greeted cheerily at the older male. Gordon eyed Thomas sideways with a smug look on his face. “Waiting for someone, are we,” Gordon teased.</p><p>Thomas gazed out beyond the entrance of the station at the forested hills that were blanketed by fog. He stood there for a while, thoroughly enjoying his short break, taking in the sights. And he wasn’t just taking in the sight of the nature, as in his periphery he had noticed a speck of red, coming closer and closer.</p><p>“Yes, yes I am Gordon.”</p><p>What Thomas was thinking about was James’ shiny coat of fresh paint, the narrowness of his chimney, the smooth sound of his chugging along. the way his cars moved behind him in a slow, sexy way... it made Thomas’ gears turn a different manner.</p><p>“J-James" he whispered under his breath, “I hope you’re ready.”</p><p>Gordon turned fully  and upon seeing the expression Thomas had on his face, instantly knew what was going on.</p><p>“Hubba hubba,” Gordon cooed. “Calm down there, Tommy boy. You’ve gotta wait until later today.” Unfortunately, he was right. Thomas inhaled to calm himself down and averted his gaze away from James, who was now only some metres away. It was time to start work.<br/>
______</p><p>It was 11 in the night when James finally got back from his other tasks for the day, and he was thoroughly pooped. The day had gotten far colder, and by the time he had returned to the station James was shivering. He moved to enter his spot, anxious to warm himself up before he went to bed, when he saw a familiar blue engine sitting on James very own tracks.</p><p>“Thomas?” James gasped incredulously, his face flushed.</p><p>“You look cold,” Thomas replied, his voice slurred. James gulped. Something about the way the dim lighting hit Thomas’ face at all the right angles made James hungry. And not for fresh coal. No, it was a hunger for something much more...steamier.</p><p>“Want me to warm you up?”</p><p>"T-Thomas I-" James started, but stopped short when he caught a glimpse of Thomas' expression. It was an odd mix of love and discomfort that was something James had never seen before on another train. but he was able to identify it from something that he had seen on the Fat Controller’s face as he watched films with loud women in the wee hours of the dark. It was the face of desire, the face of lust.</p><p>Thomas bit his thick bottom lip as he looked James up and down. His thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour. "C-come here J" he finally managed.</p><p>James did the opposite, rolling back into his station hesitantly. Thomas would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt to see that. “Thomas, this….this is wrong,” James stuttered. “You and I aren’t meant to be. We’re supposed to be rivals, not lovers”</p><p>But when Thomas stared into James’ obsidian orbs and then a bit lower at his cheeks dusted with pink, he knew that James was lying. After all, James' pistons were chugging at a rate faster than he thought possible.</p><p>“Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be James. No one says we can't be lovers too."</p><p>Mustering up all his courage, he inched closer to Thomas. It took all of his willpower to not explode with all the smoke that had accumulated in his big, fat, throbbing chimney. The air around them was charged with an electric current, drawing them closer to one another. Before he knew it, he was about two inches away from Thomas whose heaving breath hit his cheek rhythmically.</p><p>James’ ink black irises widened in shock as Thomas jolted towards him, closed the distance with a kiss.</p><p>Their lips crashed passionately, tongues fighting for dominance. James, who had previously been hesitant, now attacked Thomas with force, fueled by the burning hot sensation deep in his fire pit. Thomas let out a low growl and met the kiss back with equal aggression. Both Thomas and James were too proud to let the other win, but that was what would make this adventure more...interesting.</p><p>Finally, they pulled away with much difficulty and looked each other over, desire bubbling to the surface. James' gaze shifted from Thomas' face to his chimney, and gasped when he saw that it was standing erect.</p><p>Thomas bit his lip. "You're the same, James," he whispered hoarsely, sending a shiver down James' spine. "Do you perhaps want some help with that?"</p><p>"N-not now, the lights are still on!” James gasped out. Thomas licked his lips and smirked. “That’s more exciting, don’t you think.”</p><p>“It’s okay James. I’ll be gentle, I promise.” And although him and Thomas had had competition since they met, James trusted Thomas. More than he had ever trusted anyone else.</p><p>“O-okay,” James replied. But he knew that his reply wasn't going to change the end result. Thomas definitely would have listened if James had told him to stop, but the tension between the two engines was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, so this sort of thing was bound to happen. Thomas was already eyeing him hungrily, making James’ heart run wild.</p><p>It then became obvious that saliva wasn’t going to be the only bodily fluid that the two would be exchanging.</p><p>Thomas kissed James again, quick and rough, before lowering his head to meet with James' pipe that had already become sufficiently greased. He gently and carefully blew through James’s chimney, his hot breath reaching deep into his coal furnace making his muscles involuntarily flex. James let out a soft moan in response, instilling confidence in Thomas to quicken his pace. Though James was faster than Thomas by 10 kmph, Thomas was fast in...other regards.</p><p>Steam began to shoot out of his main chimney little by little as James finally dropped his guard and latched onto Thomas, digging into the embrace. Under any other circumstance, James would have complained endlessly about how dirty his splendid paintwork had gotten, but James was reveling in such pleasure that he had no care in the world. It wasn’t long after James had finished that Thomas also spouted steam out of his rod.</p><p>They laid in each others’ embrace for a long time after, exchanging the fewest of words, because there was nothing more that needed to be said between the two. Everything suddenly made sense to them both.</p><p>As James felt his eyes close, he heard Thomas whisper softly. “You don’t have to worry about getting cold ever again, J.”</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>